fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruled Out
|season=3 |wish= that Timmy's parents would not care about anything. |episode=1 |writer=Karin Gutman |storyboard=Dave Thomas |art direction=Bob Boyle |director=Gary Conrad |airdate=(Australia) January 18, 2002 (US) November 8, 2002 |previous=Scary Godparents |next=That's Life! |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-2/id542698364 |dvd= Season 3 |caption = Timmy did not wash}} "Ruled Out" is the first episode of Season 3. Plot Timmy hates the rules (i.e. his parents restrict what he can watch, more than his classmates). He wishes that they do not care. This results in Timmy having candy for every meal and being allowed to watch violent shows. However the wish also causes many problems (i.e. his parents don't even pay the electric bill.) The worst problem is, the wish also causes Cosmo and Wanda to stop caring. Synopsis Timmy is kicking a soccer ball against the front door. Mom says that he should stop because of some danger. Timmy ignores this and says "How could this possibly be dangerous?". Dad then opens the door and says: "Timmy listen to your mo..." but before he could finish the sentence ,the ball hits Dad's face. For dinner, Timmy has spinach. He asks his mom "Can I be excused?" Mom answers "not until you finish your spinach. He then replies "All of it?" Dad said that he would agree with Timmy, but his brain is scrambled by a random soccer accident. Timmy eats the spinach which tastes gross. He goes to the living room and Cosmo is disguised as a pillow with Wanda. They watch "the sewer gator" because it is violent and educational but mostly violent. He then watched the intro-movie and when the "most violent footage ever" was about to begin, a non-violent program appears on the screen. Timmy is shocked asking, "where did the violence go?" Dad then stands up behind the TV with his tools and tells him that the random soccer accident reminded him of putting the child block on TV. This prevents watching any violent programming. Mom and Dad then sit on Cosmo and Wanda beside Timmy. Then Timmy tells Mom that the kids will discuss the sewer gators at school because everyone else can watch it and they will laugh at him for being different. Mom then answers "Well, now you can talk about your feelings, right dear?" continuing "It's just because..." and Timmy completes her sentence, "you care." Timmy has an annoyed expression. At school playground A.J. and Chester shared what are the coolest parts of the show and asks Timmy what he thinks about it.Timmy answered with just a reply "yeah, but how does that make you feel?" A.J. then asks "child blocks?' Timmy states "Child Blocks.". By answering this all of the students at the playground laugh at him including Francis and the bullied kid. Timmy then walks off to Cosmo and Wanda (disguised as squirrels) and tells them that this stinks and everyone is laughing at him because his parents' care too much. Cosmo then replies with a muffled voice (because of the nuts inside his mouth)but surprisingly Wanda understood this and agrees "it just means they love you". He then replies "well, they're suffocating me. I wish I have parents that could care less." Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands and the magic quickly effected his mom and dad. Back home, he then goes to kitchen and mom notices him and asks him, "Timmy are you hungry? a growing boy deserves something special. So I made..." Timmy finishes "...Broccoli, Squash, Spinach?" Mom replies "I couldn't care less about foods that are good for you - and your colon. so tonight were having candy and for dessert candy." Dad then calls him to the living room and shows him the brand new television set and tells him that the money that he was saving for his college education is spent but now he couldn't care less. He then hands Timmy the remote and let Timmy watch violent programming. "how about a little Dimmsdale sewer gators." Dad "it's violent" Timmy "it's educational." Both "but it's mostly violent. Yay, violence". At school cafeteria Timmy asks A.J. "what's for lunch?" A.J. shows his lunch which is Spinach and tells them that it's because his parents want him to have a healthy colon. Timmy then shows his lunch which is "candy and violence" (candy and a portable DVD player playing sewer gators falls of his lunch bag). At his front yard he then greets his dad and asks him that he should be at work and why does he not wearing any pants. Dad answers "pants are for squares and I'm on vacation" Timmy continues "I wish could be on vacation but I have homework." Dad then replies "homework are for squares like pants, let's play frisbee instead" Timmy then tells that they he has no Frisbee then dad says that "let's use you're useless math book" and he throws it at the window. They went inside the house and Timmy questioned his mom that what is she doing. Mom replies "not cooking and not cleaning." then Mr. and Mrs. Turner danced all night. Timmy then says to Cosmo and Wanda that this is the best wish he ever made. 2 weeks later at school cafeteria, Timmy reeks, stomach hurts, feels sick. He raised his arms and the foul-smell scattered throughout the place. All the kids ran except A.J. who is knocked-out by the foul smell. He then went to his front yard which looked like a jungle. He sliced his way through the thick plants and he reached his room by nightfall. He then says to Cosmo and Wanda that he can't concentrate because of the loud noises of his mom and dad were making, and he's gonna fail his test. Wanda replies (with a nagging expression) "who cares, what's math ever done for you." Timmy then asks them that if they're okay because he noticed to fishbowl is very dirty. Cosmo then says that he is swimming in his toilet and he likes it. Then the power went out and Timmy shouts to his dad that the power's out. Dad just simply replies "electric bills are for squares." He then goes down and wishes for a candle (poofs a candle) "A lit candle!" demands Timmy. Wanda whines, "Oh wahhh don't you ever stop nagging". He then sees how dirty and filthy there house was and follows his dad's rotten teeth. He then sees his mom and dad and tells that what's the matter with them, they look gross and the house looks terrible. He then whispered softly "I gotta unwish this wish" Mom heard this and asks what is that, Timmy then replies, "Uhh, I'm offering to feed my fish." Then he runs off and mom and dad thought of eating Timmy's goldfish(Cosmo and Wanda). When Timmy saw this, he said that they cannot eat his fish because they're dirty..." Cosmo and Wanda objected this. Timmy continued "...and chatty." Then suddenly Dad flushes Cosmo and Wanda to the toilet and it leads to the sewage plant. Timmy told Cosmo and Wanda to escape, but they just laughed and cheered on. "I'm swimming in a real toilet, and I love it!" cheered Cosmo as he got flushed down. That's when Timmy realized the horrible truth: when he wished for parents who cared less, the wish also means ''god''parents care less too! He then panicked and stated "you flushed my goldfish?" Dad" well, they're going to the sewage plant." Then both said, "Not that we care." Timmy complains, "But that's where the sewer gators supposed to live." Mom then replies "Oh wahhh, don't you ever stop nagging" Timmy then screams, runs outside, rides a giraffe and went on his way to the sewage plant to rescue Cosmo and Wanda. Mom and Dad suddenly cared and followed Timmy. On the highway, Timmy saw his parents and realized that he must make his parents care for him more to remove the magic. He then goes up to the lamp post. Mom then commands him to get down and he disobeyed, then Mom and Dad started turning back to normal (waxed, shaved, coiffed, etc.). He then jumps to the belly of a sumo wrestler. Mom again commands Timmy to say excuse me and Timmy still disobeys this and he runs to the sewage plant. Dad then says that he is getting away and they certainly shouldn't imitate his extremely dangerous stunt. Mom then says that they can use her underarm hair rope and they swing across the roads and follow Timmy. At the sewage plant, Timmy then sees Cosmo and Wanda and asks them to jump in the fishbowl but Wanda asks why. Then suddenly a sewer gator appeared and chased Timmy off. Cosmo and Wanda seeing that Timmy was in danger cared for him again. When Timmy was about to get eaten Mom and Dad went to the rescue. He first thought that it was Cosmo and Wanda but Wanda said that it wasn't them and Cosmo said that no that they care... Mom then tied the mouth of the gator and dad beats it up. Mom quotes to Timmy that he's safe yet he reeks. Dad tells Timmy that after he is done beating up the gator, he's in so much trouble. At Timmy's room, he was chained and locked up in a cage. Cosmo said that "only 6 more weeks of ultra super heavy duty grounding" and Timmy replies that this is better because they love him. Dad and Mom then come in and give him food and a DVD player that shows the child blocks program from earlier. Cosmo and Wanda then appear like in a commercial and Cosmo quotes, "This show is brought to you by the society of healthy colons." He and Wanda says, "Yay, Colons." Then, the episode ends. Additional Information Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mom *Frankie Muniz as Chester McBadbat *Gary LeRoi Gray as A.J. *Jim Ward as Chet Ubetcha / Mr. Rodgers Guy External links * Ruled Out clip at Nick.com * * Ruled Out transcript at Scribd de:Ein Wunsch mit Folgen (II) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3